


Don't let it stop

by Iridescentuwus



Series: A cigarette with his number on it [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor goes to Hank's secluded 😏 house, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Smut, baby's going to get that dicc, connor is trans, distraught over recent events, however will Hank comfort Connor and make the poor baby feel better, tags to be added with future chapters, whatever shall they do in Hank's big house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Hank's house is...secluded. Big and expensive looking. Three stories high. With other equally fancy looking houses spread out far from each other. Like, the houses were probably around 20 minutes of walking distance from each other, they werethatspread out. Clearly Hank liked his space and privacy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: A cigarette with his number on it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568572
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Don't let it stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I was suffering through some horrible writer's block, but lately I've gotten some really nice comments and read some really good Hankcon fics and have finally seemed to break through the stupid block. One may say...I broke through my own wall.

Connor sits in a daze in some parking lot about two miles away from the police station. The questioning had been an extremely tense atmosphere. He had been anxiously bouncing his knee throughout it all. Which he probably figured made him look guilty but he literally could not stop. Which just increased the bouncing. Which made him even more nervous. An extremely vicious circle. He's never known anyone who has died before though and to actually get dragged into the station to get questioned because the death was clearly a murder? He was still terrified but it had settled into a numb state. 

His boss was dead. Killed. _Murdered._ At Connor's place of work. He would never forget that smell...He hadn't even been close to the man but he still was feeling incredibly upset. Even after the man had made him feel uncomfortable, Connor was still torn up about it. Someone he knew and had personally interacted with five days out of the week had been _violently_ attacked and _murdered._

North had continued driving home. Not even noticing he had pulled in somewhere. She was in a state of shock too. 

Connor didn't want to go home. He didn't want to worry his mother. North had Chloe to come home to. Chloe would probably let her vent and talk it through with her before then trying to take her mind off it somehow. 

He snapped his head up. _Hank._ He wanted to be with Hank. He needed that connection with someone too. He always felt happier around the older man. With shaky fingers he grabbed his phone from the cupholder and scrolled through it for Hank's number. Luckily he didn't have to scroll down very far. 

He taps the call option and chews on his lip as he waits for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" 

Connor's shoulders slump. "H-Hank?" 

"Connor? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hank's deep voice is concerned. 

"Could...Could I meet you somewhere right now? It's fine if you're busy though...I just um...M-my boss is," Connor voice is shaky and high pitched, "dead. He's dead." 

"What? Jesus…"

"Ye-yeah...I actually just got out of the police station." 

Hank takes a deep breath. "If you're comfortable with the idea, you could come over to my place?" 

Connor perks up. He's been wondering what Hank's house was like. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm offering because I'm a bit busy at the moment. Don't want to make you wait for me to finish before seeing you...I should be finished with it by the time you arrive. Which station were you at?" 

"Atwater." 

"Hm. It's going to be a bit of a drive for you then. But I should definitely be done by the time you get here." 

Connor smiles a bit weakly. Great. He'd just have to turn the radio up loud then to not get lost in his head thinking about the day's events. "I don't mind."

Their conversation ends shortly after and Hank texts him the address which he enters into his GPS. 

****************

Hank's house is...secluded. Big and expensive looking. Three stories high. With other equally fancy looking houses spread out _far_ from each other. Like, the houses were probably around 20 minutes of walking distance from each other, they were _that_ spread out. Clearly Hank liked his space and privacy. 

It wasn't like a normal rich person's house though. The outside didn't look all weird and more like a chrome office building like in some pictures he's seen. And when Hank invited him in after giving him a chaste kiss in the driveway, he noticed it looked homey inside too. The furniture was obviously expensive. Leather couches and chairs and dark mahogany tables and stands, yes, but the walls had color. As well as the little knick knacks. Connor has seen pictures and videos online of some seriously rich people's homes and had thought they looked so bland and _cold_ decorated in harsh monochrome colors. Hank's felt much more _lived in_ and inviting. He really liked it. 

Hank guided him onto the large couch and went off into the kitchen to bring him a glass of cool water. 

Connor took a sip and sighed. Relaxing into the back of the couch as Hank sat next to him. He takes another glance around. "Where's Sumo?"

Hank grins and turns his head towards the stairs. "Sumo! C'mere boy!" 

There's a tinkling of his collar and tags and then the dog is lumbering down the stairs. Eyes locked on Connor as he excitedly runs up to him and pants, tail wagging a mile a minute. For the first time that day Connor laughs. Reaching to cup that furry face and scratch his ears. The dog's tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sumo yips and tries to get closer, looking like he's about to jump up onto the couch with them. 

"Down, Sumo." Hank orders, pointing at the floor. Sumo obediently sitting. Continuing to pant at the humans. 

Connor coos at him. "Good boy." 

They sit there in silence for a bit before Hank clears his threat. "So, Zlatko? You want to talk about that?" 

Connor tenses, not looking at him. "I thought I would. I thought I'd get here and I'd talk to you about it...but no. I don't. I've been thinking about it all day and I'm _tired_. I tried to distract myself with the radio on the way here, but no matter how loud I turned it up...I couldn't get it out of my head. I-I walked in on him lying there! I was the one who found him! I'll never be able to unsee it...I don't want to think about it anymore today. Is that bad?"

Hank shakes his head. "No. I don't think so. You need a break from it. Like you said, you _have_ been thinking about it all day." 

Connor just stares down at his lap silently. 

Hank glances down at his wrist watch. "I'm going to order us some food, angel. Why don't you take Sumo out back? It's another nice day. " 

Connor nods and gets up, Sumo following after him as they walk through the kitchen and out the sliding doors to the spacious backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 Atwater Street is an actual Detroit area with a police precinct.


End file.
